


Indulgences

by Johniarty



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Canon Divergence, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Edward, Edward Hallucinating, Fix-It, Fluff, Isabella's Car, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn, Premature Ejaculation, Restraints, Rough Sex, Season 3 Episode 14, Slapping, Sub Oswald Cobblepot, dark ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Edward has Oswald right where he wants him - strapped to the mangled wreck of Isabella's car. He'll take vengeance in her name, for a life lost far too soon...If he can stay focused.





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> -shows up to the Car Fic party two months late with Starbucks-

In the dim light provided by flames dancing in barrels around the garage, Edward pulled the thick ropes tighter. Creaking, groaning around the frame of the car, they were perfectly taut. Oswald wouldn’t squirm his way free. Not tonight. He stepped back to admire his work with a cold, impassive look.

Twisted metal pressed hard into Oswald’s back. Isabella’s car was mangled by his hand - fitting that he should make a final ornament for the frame. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t  _ fair.  _ Isabella deserved so much more time on earth, time with him - 

Oswald let out a sharp gasp as the rope squeezed his body, like music just for Edward’s ears. He craved more. More of his pain, more of his whimpers, more of his tears. With his wrists bound and his legs splayed wide, he looked utterly helpless. 

> “ _ We could have fun with him like this. Look at him, Eddy! I know you did that on purpose - look! All this space between his thighs… We’d fit perfectly in there. I think fucking him on the roof of your dead girlfriend’s car carries some poetic justice. I mean, you’ve thought about it, right? He wants it. He wants you. That’s - well, what got him into this trouble in the first place.”  _

“- I’ll even forgive you, but - but killing me is not the way!”

Edward snapped back to himself and focused on Oswald. The distance between them closed.

“So you admit you killed Isabella?”

Tense silence deafened the background noise of the riots as he stared down Oswald. His eyes followed the fine freckles scattered across his face like stars, stark against his pale skin. Oswald’s eyes were bright even in the shadows, a green that glittered with malicious brilliance. As the lines of his lips tightened Edward nearly forgot to breathe.

Isabella. Oswald was here because he murdered her.

“... Fine. Is that what you want?”

“Yes!” Edward hissed

Anything, anything to break the sway Oswald held over him.

“I confess. I had her killed. But guess what? You should  _ thank  _ me because we both know what would have happened if I hadn’t!”

Oswald sat up as best he could, barking his response to Ed. Even now, with death looming over him, he clung to his defiance. It was all he had left. That pride, that control he’d bled and fought and killed for, was slipping through his fingers like fog - but he wouldn’t back down. He wouldn’t tell the truth. Not entirely. 

“Yes! I could have lived a life with the woman I loved!”

> _ “Or a close approximation, at least. Come on, Ed, drop it. You just wanted Kristen back. I tried to warn you!”  _

“I could have been  _ happy. _ ”

“No, Ed…”

Oswald’s voice carried a tremor, a quiet plea. He almost sounded sympathetic. Edward needed to focus - this was a distraction, Oswald was always a distraction! From the moment he found him half-dead in the woods he was always in Ed’s mind, pulling his attention from anything and everything. Only Isabella counteracted that, only Isabella masked the memory of the knife against his throat -

“ - You would have killed her.”

Edward slapped him hard. His palm stung as Oswald loosed a pathetic cry. How  **dare** he. How dare he have the nerve. Breathing hard, Ed glared down at him with unabashed hatred in his eyes. His blood boiled beneath his skin, hot with his fury - hot with the sight of Oswald’s skin growing pink from his strike. 

> “ _ I know for a fact we’ve thought about doing that before. He’s pale all over - Wouldn’t his ass would look even better with a few handprints on it? All nice and pink?  Hit him again, Ed! I like it!”  _

Beside Ed the phantom image of himself leaned closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

> _ “ _ **_We_ ** _ like it.” _

They weren’t the only ones. 

Oswald clenched his jaw as he turned back to face Edward. More. He wanted more, and he’d say anything to goad Edward into another slap - it was plain to see, etched across his face and searing in his gaze. 

“Just like you did the other one! You couldn’t have helped it! And afterward, you would have  **hated** yourself!” he shouted, sneering with insolence. Oswald’s heart pounded in his chest.

“Well… We’ll never know, will we?”

Ed forced himself to turn away. He couldn’t let himself stop now. It was too late, his plan too far along to end now over some unspoken desire that twisted and writhed between them. No matter how desperately it begged for acknowledgement - and no matter what the bastard in his mind thought - vengeance for Isabella was all that mattered.

“... I did it for love.”

Was Oswald crying?

He stopped in his tracks, torn. Hearing him say those words - 

“What?” Ed snapped.

“I did it because I love you. You should know that.”

Gone was Oswald’s bravado, along with the pretense of murdering Isabella for Ed’s own good. He hadn’t seen him look so small since the days of his old apartment. Sick, barely clinging to life, he’d let down all his walls in Ed’s small bed. Here, too, Ed could see it. This wasn’t a trick. This wasn’t a lie.

It infuriated him. 

> _ “He’s crying! Oh, god, Ed, if you choked him with your cock I bet we’d get even more of those sweet tears. I’ll do it if you want, I know you’re still squeamish about sex. What’re we up to, twice now you’ve gotten laid? Think he’s still at zero?”  _

Giggling, he paced between Ed and Oswald, finally coming to rest with his body flush against Edward’s.

> _ “You’re both so awkward, what would the sex even be like? If you give me the reins I can guarantee we’ll all be screaming in ecstasy. Don’t you want to dominate him? To show him you’re in control here? Why can’t we have some fun while we do it?” _

The false Ed, the Dark Ed he fought to keep contained, let his lips brush against Edward’s ear. Silver-tongued and stronger than Edward could ever imagine himself being, he made a convincing case. Ed could just let go, let him take over, scream in peace inside his mind while the Other fucked Oswald until he could only whine and beg him to stop -

“Shut up!” Ed screamed, more at the visage than Oswald. He surged forward and grabbed Oswald by the jaw as laughter only he could hear echoed through the garage. 

There. 

Fear, in Oswald’s eyes.

Exhilarating. 

“Love is about sacrifice,” he hissed. “It’s about putting someone else’s needs and happiness before your own!”

_ “Must we?” _

“Ed, please - 

“‘Cause the truth is you’d sacrifice  _ anyone _ to save your own neck.”

He paused, the anger bleeding from his face.

“... Even me.”

Oswald shook his head quickly, stammering protests as he reached toward Edward. With his hands and arms bound it was a useless gesture, but he managed to get his fingers on the sleeve of Ed’s jacket.

“Please… Please, Ed -”

Edward gripped his tie and yanked it tighter, pulling him just a few inches from his face. As Os choked and gagged, his fair skin tinted red with strain, Ed found himself staring at his parted lips. His head tipped backward. Oswald’s lashes fluttered closed. 

His grip strengthened. 

> _ “As much as I hate to interrupt this erotic display, you might want to take a look at this.” _

Standing near Oswald’s splayed legs, Edward’s hallucination cupped his cock with a delighted smile. 

> _ “He’s hard. It’d be a waste to leave him like this - although I suppose we’d have some  _ **_very_ ** _ happy necrophiliacs in the next few days.” _

Ed swallowed, watching. It wasn’t real, but it…

It could be.

> _ “I can feel his heat through his slacks. You really should get in on this, his cock is aching. He’d be a perfect conquest. All ours. Covered in our sweat and scent and spit…” _

Snarling, Ed yanked Oswald up into a rough kiss. His grip loosened and he let Os breathe. His lips were soft and warm, tainted with the taste of his tears.

Oswald could barely get a breath before Ed kissed him again, biting at the curve of his mouth with an eagerness he’d never expected. One moment Os feared for his life, and the next everything he’d ever longed for crashed over him like a wave.

Edward slid a hand into his hair and jerked hard, finally breaking their kiss.

“Ed, I - “

He kissed down Os’ throat, ripping the buttons of his shirt open to bare the bruised skin. Teeth grazed the dark mark left by his tie as Oswald let out a shivering whimper. He’d died, he must have. He blacked out and Ed choked him to death before whatever twisted plans he’d made came to fruition - it was the only explanation!

Slowly Edward slipped between his thighs, using his free hand to cup Oswald’s cock. He sucked in a breath and tried not to press into his hand, even as Ed squeezed. Touching him, Ed was touching him and it was too much - 

Moaning, his hips jerked involuntarily. His cock spilled into his boxers, wet head spreading beneath Ed’s hand.  

“I was right,” Edward chuckled. “I was  _ right _ . You’re a virgin, aren’t you Oswald?”

Oswald flushed deeply as he ground his palm into his wet slacks. He tried to lie. Shaking his head, his voice hoarse, Oswald denied the allegation.

“N-no, no, of course not! The… the idea that…”

Edward yanked his hair again, choking off his words with a surprised cry.

“Oh, come  _ on _ , Oswald. Haven’t you learned what lying gets you?”

He released his hair and slapped him hard, the smack reverberating in his arm. 

In Edward’s hand, Oswald’s cock was still throbbing.

> _ “Cut his clothes off - or, well, make room for you to fuck him. It’d be a shame to ruin that suit… What can I say? I like good tailoring.” _

From his pocket Edward produced his knife - the knife Os held to his throat, the knife they’d swapped to stab his peace offering on a rainy day in their old flat. Their blade had history. He leaned in and sliced along the seam of his slacks, tearing away his pants and boxers. Sticky with come, the silk slipped through his fingers.

Oswald’s cock was small and pink, flushed deep red in his need. Grinning, Edward pulled back his foreskin and ran a thumb along his slit.

> _ “Wasn’t expecting him to be so pretty…”  _

Whining, Oswald’s eyes tracked every moment. His pupils were dilated, gaze burning with lust. 

Ed shoved his own clothes down and knelt on the mangled hood of Isabella’s car. With Oswald’s legs splayed and tied down, reaching his hole was easy. He pulled Oswald’s hips up as high as he could manage against the ropes and spat on his asshole. Saliva dripped down the curve of his cheeks, down onto the car. Edward’s slender fingers pressed into him, fingering him open as quickly as he could manage.

God he hated it when that smug other Edward was right.

“Ed,  _ please, _ ” Oswald pleaded. “If, if this is some trick…” 

His voice was breathy and rasping. Goosebumps spread along Edward’s skin.

“You don’t deserve me.”

Edward pressed against his nerves and rubbed, sending Oswald crying in pleasure. 

> _ “Prostate milking’s something we’ve always been curious about. You know if you keep him in one piece we might actually get to experiment with that? Oswald’s pretty fucked up, he’d probably let us use him like a toy. We could do anything we wanted to him. Personally I like the idea of making him sit through meetings with a huge dildo inside of him, but that’s just me.  _
> 
> _ “You know how I like to watch him squirm.” _

Sweat rolled down Oswald’s flushed cheeks as he fucked himself on Ed’s fingers. It was so easy to bring him apart, to turn him into a desperate mess. After waiting for so long, after nursing his confusing and complex feelings for Os, he refused to hold back. Edward drew his hand back.

He gripped Oswald’s jaw as he pressed his cock inside him. 

“You are  _ mine _ ,” Ed growled. He kissed Oswald again, eyes slipping closed as he savored every sensation. Os’ hungry hole clenching around him, hot and slick. Trembling lips and an eager tongue meeting his own. The creak of every rope. 

Edward moaned into Oswald’s mouth. Their breath mingled and melted together, filling them both with light and heat. Oswald swallowed the sound, greedy to keep it all to himself.

Despite his bonds Oswald managed to fumble several of Edward’s buttons open. He pressed his hands against Ed’s bare skin, fingers caressing his chest they waited for his body to relax.

When they parted, Edward rested his forehead against Oswald’s. 

“Oh… Ed... “

“Does it hurt?”

“It - it stings,” Os admitted.

“Good.”

Ed thrust forward, hard and deep. Oswald gasped and scratched his nails down his breast. His head tipped back as Edward’s hips slammed into him, a soft whine welling in Os’ throat. Consumed with love, with lust, adrenaline coursing through this blood, he met each thrust with impatience. So many nights he’d lain in bed, imagining Ed beside him…

Inside him…

Panting hard, Ed tugged on his tie again. 

He refused to look away from Oswald’s ecstasy. The tight pressure on his neck drove him wild, even as his lungs screamed for breath. 

“Say it.”

“Ed,” Os choked out. “What?”

“Say you’re mine.”

“I’m - I’m yours!”

“Say you belong to me.”

“Oh, fuck. I belong to, to you… Ed…”

Edward grinned and scraped his teeth over Oswald’s bottom lip. Kneeling close, his phantom double stroked his cock as he watched. He’d never seen his other half so active, participating in the world outside of Ed’s mind - not without him taking over their body. Oswald brought out the best and worst in him, his desire to protect and hoard, to conquer. 

To kill.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ forget that Oswald,” Ed hissed. “We made each other.”

“There’s - there’s no Edward Nygma -”

“Without Oswald Cobblepot. And there’s no Oswald?”

“A-ah! With, without Edward Nygma…”

He leaned in close, nipping at Oswald’s ear.

“Good boy.”

Oswald jerked in his restraints as he came again, cock spurting between them. 

> _ “He’s paying for the dry cleaning.” _

Edward drove into him, leaning down to kiss his pale throat. He bit hard, sucking a mark into his skin. With Oswald sobbing in pleasure beneath him Ed knew he wouldn’t last. Os could feel him shaking, close to his own limits… he scratched Edward hard, drawing blood. Little drops rolled down his skin, soaking into this shirt as he buried his cock inside Oswald. Ed came hard, spilling into Os with a ragged gasp. He pulled out quickly and leaned over him, letting the rest of his come coat Oswald’s face and suit. 

“Ed…” Os panted. “I love you.”

He pulled Oswald’s tie away and cut the ropes. As soon as he was free Ed took him into his arms, laying with him on the buckled hood.

“... I love you too, Oswald.”

“You were right. I don’t deserve you, but I will. I swear, I will. Whatever it takes.”

Ed kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger against Oswald’s sweat-slicked skin.

“Don’t lie to me again.”


End file.
